


Distraction

by infptwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post Time Skip, Smut, i barely even mention what they do, sort of spoilers? mostly about akaashi, this is purely porn i hate this my friend got me worked up it's 2 am i need to SLEEP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infptwriter/pseuds/infptwriter
Summary: Akaashi works too hard, sometimes, Bokuto knows. So, he knows his boyfriend needs a distraction. Good thing that he knows exactly what he needs.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> its 2 am i didnt beta read this idc im just self indulging myself with time skip bokuaka porn if em is reading this i hate u for putting ideas in my head when i have to wake up soon to work but instead i am publishing poorly written PORN ON AO3 DUFHJHDJKA AHHHHHH  
> pls dont judge me and dont mind the mistakes or whatever doesnt make sense i am high on my meds dkjfnhkdsjhkjas  
> hope you enjoy it!

It had been perhaps the third or fourth time Akaashi had sighed that evening. He knew he had been staring too hard at his laptop screen for too much time now, but the deadline for this work to be published was just a week away and Akaashi had _always_ finished work before time, so we could do a reread over it. It’s just how he has always done and one of the many reasons why he had such a good, high ranking and stable job, because he is _good_ at what he does. Perhaps not what he had always dreamed of doing, but he actually enjoys this.

Although, sometimes, it was quite tiring. Especially when Bokuto was around. Ever since they moved in together, which had been both a blessing and a curse, whenever Bokuto was home more often, Akaashi would get…distracted. It’s hard not to, to be quite honest, when Bokuto likes walking in old shirts and boxers around the house while Akaashi is doing some home office time. It’s very hard when Akaashi is working and Bokuto is just being there, available while Akaashi himself isn’t.

Funnily enough, when he finished this train of thought, he felt Bokuto’s muscled arms come around his shoulders, his lips already on his rather sensitive neck. Akaashi sighed again, this time not of exhaustion or boredom, but of _relief_. Bokuto knew exactly where Akaashi’s good spots are and he knew exactly what to do when Akaashi is rather under stress. He heard Bokuto hum softly again his neck as he peppered him with butterfly kisses, making Akaashi’s stomach flip with love and lust at the same time, so he stretched his neck back, giving his boyfriend more access to his neck.

“Aren’t you tired, Keiji?” Koutarou whispered softly against his ear, biting softly on his earlobe, earning a soft moan from Akaashi. He wasn’t even thinking about deadlines or work anymore, just Bokuto and his delicious mouth around Akaashi’s neck. “Don’t you want to take a break, huh?”

Keiji sighed again, pushing Koutarou away and getting up from his chair, going straight to his mouth to kiss him quite roughly. He had been stressed and having Koutarou to tease him is not making him feel any better. He needed him and needed him _now_.

“Bedroom,” he mumbled between the rough kisses, the sloppy tongues and soft bites, and they went stumbling into their room, unwilling to let go of each other. With lights off, window half-closed and streetlights making the room seeming kind of erotic is how Keiji pushed Koutarou into the bed and straddled him, sitting on those huge thighs he loved to have pressed against his neck when he was sucking his dick or his hole off.

They spend their sweet time there, Keiji seeming more sluggish now, kissing Koutarou with less strength and slower, but making it erotic, nonetheless. He could feel Koutarou hard under him and he slowly pushed himself even harder against his boyfriend’s groin, hearing him gasp softly between their tongues and lips. Slowly, Keiji circled his hips and sighed a moan when Koutarou raised his own hips to meet Keiji’s. Breaking the kiss, Koutarou started kissing Keiji’s neck again, nipping softly at the skin there, being careful not to leave marks somewhere visible. He got roughly punished last time he had done that.

He pushed Keiji’s old shirt off, nipping on his collarbone and sucking a mark there. Keiji moaned deeply, and pushed his hips against Koutarou’s again, hearing his boyfriend sigh in content. Without his shirt now, only his workout shorts, Koutarou slowly descended his way through Keiji’s chest, licking around the nub of his nipples for a moment, making Keiji moan a bit louder, while palming his erection on his shorts.

“Kou,” he whispered, voice strained. As much as he usually liked to take his own time to break down Koutarou and make him _beg_ for his cock on his ass, he was too tired and stressed for any kind of foreplay today. He wanted Koutarou to touch him, to make him come, mind blissed out in pleasure.

Koutarou hummed and then Keiji decided it was enough. He grabbed Koutarou’s hair on the back of his head and yanked it up in a flash, making Koutarou’s eyes widen for a second, only to just smash their lips together again. Keiji moaned when he moved his hips again, feeling Koutarou moving too, his hands guiding Keiji’s hips to make their covered cocks meet up. He broke the kiss with a lewd sound and watched Koutarou while panting for a second, watching his hazy eyes, hair down, looking ready to be fucked over and over again.

Too bad Keiji wasn’t up for something like that today. He kneeled then, pulling down his shorts just enough to bring out his hard and leaking dick, and saw Koutarou lift his hips slightly to do the same. He sat down on his thighs again, and when their cocks brushed, he moaned loudly. God knows from where, Koutarou opened up a bottle of lube – Keiji suspects he had left it all on their bed and had yanked him from his work already hoping for this to happen – and poured it over his right hand, bringing it to wrap it around both of their cocks.

Keiji kissed him again, moaning loudly on his mouth. He usually was more in control than Koutarou, but he would let him have some lead for now. If he actually turned out to be more teasing than Keiji wanted, then he would be punished. He let his tongue work his way through Koutarou’s mouth, the way he knew he would like, thoroughly and slowly, making spit leak from the corner of their mouths. He knew Koutarou was getting worked up fast and getting impatient too, because suddenly he sped up and started doing _that_ thing with his hand around Keiji’s cock that his boyfriend _knew_ he liked best.

He granted him a loud moan, one he had to stop kissing Koutarou to let out. At this point, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving, wanting more friction, and neither could Koutarou. They were both panting, Keiji moaning loudly and without a hint of shame, doing the way he knew Koutarou liked best, while his boyfriend would only let a few gasps and furrow his brows when something went _just right_. Keiji, at this point, stopping kissing him and grabbed their cocks with his opposite hand, wrapping it around Koutarou’s hands, and just let his mouth hang close to other’s mouth. They locked eyes and Keiji trusted _hard_ into their hands, just when Koutarou moved his wrist into a way that had him moaning loudly.

To his surprise, it was Koutarou who came. He gasped quietly, furrowed his brows and with eyes closed tightly, he came all over their hands. Keiji stopped moving then, still hard as a rock, watching Koutarou while panting, his boyfriend himself panting too. When Koutarou opened his eyes, Keiji brought his dirty hand to his lips and licked finger by finger, cleaning up the cum that Koutarou had left there.

Koutarou was watching.

“Keiji,” he whispered, not breaking eye contact, still watching him lick and hum around his own fingers, his heartbeat still fast as he was high from his orgasm. “Lay on your back and let me make you cum, too, babe.”

Keiji smirked, a kind of smirk he only would give to Koutarou when his boyfriend wanted to please him. He loved to see him all worked up to make Keiji cum. He would never deny him, anyway. He was still hard as a rock with his balls tights, desperate to some release.

He did as he was asked, looking at Koutarou with heavy-lidded eyes, mind fuzzy with pleasure and crazy to see what Koutarou would do. He had an idea, but he wouldn’t assume until that mouth was working on him. Koutarou started slowly, ripping him off his shorts and kissing his thighs, sighing softly and marking him, hearing Keiji gasp and moan softly.

“You’re always so hot, I can’t come home and not want you to fuck me every second I look over you, Keiji,” he whispers, his mouth going upwards his thigh, Keiji’s breaths coming in short pants and little moans. He stopped over his hard cock, just breathing on it. “I want to hear you, babe, hear you as I suck your delicious cock and make you cum all over my mouth.”

As much as Keiji was usually the dominant, it didn’t mean he didn’t like this dirty talk Koutarou did with him. Koutarou finally hanged his head lower, licking a stripe on the side of his cock, making Keiji release a loud moan. He was way too worked up by now, and he knew it wouldn’t take too much for him to cum by this point. Either way, Koutarou worked hard on his cock, licking until he reached the head and sucking it lightly, his tongue playing on his shaft. He moaned and bucked his hips forward, Koutarou taking his cock deeper into his mouth, the heat around it making Keiji throw his head back and moan again.

He couldn’t stop himself from bucking his hips, and when he looked over his boyfriend, he was taking his cock all the way in without gagging at once. He smirked again, panting slightly, and watched as Koutarou deep-throated him without gagging. When his cock hit his throat, Keiji moaned and his hips bucked again, making Koutarou _finally_ moan softly around his cock, sending shivers all over Keiji’s body. He had a question on his lips, wanting to ask if this was okay, if it wasn’t too much, but when Koutarou looked at him and saw the determination on his eyes, he moaned again and bucked his hips forward.

Koutarou let himself be fucked on his mouth, roughly. By this point, Keiji was far gone to even consider his boyfriend’s well-being, knowing if Koutarou couldn’t handle this and if it would hurt him, he would push Keiji’s hips down, but he never did. Instead, he opened his mouth wider and let even more spit come down around Keiji’s cock as he fucked Koutarou’s mouth. At this point, his hand had already found his way through Koutarou’s hair and was holding him in place as he fucked his mouth _hard_ and relentlessly, moaning loudly and babbling nonsense he _knew_ it would set Koutarou off, too.

“Yeah, you’re doing so fine for me, Kou, taking my cock so well into your mouth, look at you, doing amazingly with me fucking your mouth, _so hot_ for me,” he babbled, moaning loudly and observed amid his hazy pleasured mind that Koutarou had put a hand between his legs, probably to jerk himself off. “Look at you, letting me fuck your mouth and it’s turning you on. You’re such a slut for me, _my_ little slut. Doing so amazing, so, so good, _uhn—”_

It was all that Keiji managed before he came _hard_ into Koutarou’s mouth with a loud moan, something like _Kou_ and _ah_ mixed on his mouth, his vision going black around the edges. He quietly heard Koutarou gasp and opened his eyes only to see his blissed out expression, with cum coming off his lips and his hand now holding his limp cock and dirty with his own cum, too. His eyes softened and he watched as Koutarou reached for a wipe next to the bed – he _had_ planned this, Keiji concluded – and wiped his hand off. Before he could reach for his mouth, though, Keiji sat up and pulled him close, kissing him with open mouth, licking his cum off his boyfriend’s mouth in a way he would describe as both sexy and somewhat disgusting. When he broke off, Koutarou gave him the brightest smile and kissed the tip of his nose, making Keiji smile softly and run his hand over Koutarou’s hair.

“Hey,” he whispered, just the two of them there, apart from volleyball, from editors, from the world. “I love you, Kou.”

“Hmmm,” Koutarou hummed, his hands planted around Keiji on the bed, leaning to kiss him softly and lovingly on the lips. “I love you, Keiji.”

**Author's Note:**

> pls dont be too harsh i havent written smut in like 6 years? omg forgive me for the weird present/past shit, i usually prefer writing it all in the present or past but idk what happened there its 2 am pls gimme a break I NEEDED TO PUT THIS OUT ONLY AHHHH
> 
> i hope it was at least somewhat good! 
> 
> and yes bottom!bokuto for life bye


End file.
